Une voisine de palier pas comme les autres
by Zouille
Summary: Harry et Draco viennent d'emménager, ils font la connaissance de leur voisine de palier, un cas, très spécial....


**Hey**

**Hey !! Oui je sais je n'est toujours pas avancé sur mes deux fics, mais j'avais ça en tête alors j'ai profité d'un peu d'inspiration pour l'écrire.**

**Je tiens à dire que la personne qui se nomme « Narime » dans l'histoire existe et a vraiment fait toutes les gaffes citées, ce n'est pas une invention de ma part, elle a vraiment dit toutes ces conneries mdr !! (j'ai bien sûr utilisé un pseudonyme pour préserver son identité ansi qu'à son copain) Je précise aussi qu'elle a exactement le même caractère…**

**Alors bonne lecture, et marrez-vous bien XD**

**Paring :** HPDM,

**Rating :** K

**Disclamer :** JKR sauf pour les personnages Narime et Nhoj

**Une voisine de palier pas comme les autre..**

Harry et Draco qui venaient d'emménager dans un petit quartier moldu, ont fait la connaissance d'une gentille fille : leur voisine de palier. Gentille oui, mais très conne aussi ! Enfin disons retardée, d'une naïveté désespérante et d'un goût pour le maquillage très prononcé ! Elle était venue leur souhaiter la bienvenue. A peine avaient-ils ouvert la porte qu'elle commença son speech et à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche qu'ils la trouvèrent déjà chiante..

Après un ramassis de blabla inintéressant sur ses goûts et sa vie en générale, son fouillage intensif dans tout le salon et ses questions à la con, ils sortirent tous les trois pour manger un morceau. En cherchant un bon resto, Harry qui n'avait pas spécialement faim opta pour un Mcdo. Draco, lui ne connaissant rien au monde moldu lui demanda quel genre le « M C do » était comme resto. Après une brève explication ils entrèrent et se rendirent en caisse, qui comme d'habitude avait une queue de 15 mètres de long.

- Bon alors, tu dois choisir un des menu qu'ils montrent en photo au-dessus. Moi je vais prendre le menu Mc chicken, frite, ice tea, rooh mais arrête de faire cette tête Dray !

- Tu m'excusera, mais j'ai pour habitude de manger de la nourriture saine et de m'asseoir sur les chaises classes d'un bon resto bien chic, ce qui est tout le contraire d'ici !

- On ira au resto une prochaine fois, bon je te prends le Bige Mac, frite, sprite ok ? Et puis c'est pas si mal ici, ça te changera un peu !

- Ca pour changer, ça change ! Mais la prochaine fois, emmène-moi autre part qu'à « Miocheland » s'il te plaît !

Alors que Harry éclata de rire, leur connaissance répondant au nom de Narime, hésitait entre prendre un milk-shake fraise en dessert ou une viennoiserie. Après un petit moment de réflexion, elle choisit la viennoiserie.

- Tu prends quoi Narime ? C'est moi qui paie !

- Merci Harry, c'est trop gentil ! Moi je vais prendre le menu Mc deluxe, potatoes, coca light, avec un muffin (prononcé « mu fin »).

Grand moment de réflexion pour Harry qui n'a pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par « mu fin ». Il échangea un regard furtif avec Draco qui paraissait aussi perplexe que lui et se sentit beaucoup moins seul.

- Un quoi ?

- Un « mu fin », tu sais les viennoiseries qu'on mange souvent au p'tit déj'

- Et une illumination traversa les esprits des deux sorciers, qui éclatèrent d'un grand rire clair qui laissa Narime perplexe.

- Ca se prononce « meu fine », tu savais pas ça ?

- « Mu fin », mouahahahahahah, n'importe quoi !! Même moi qui ne connais rien au Mcdo je sais comment prononcer « muffin ».

Après avoir passé commande, que Narime ai reprononcé « muffin », « mu fin » ; que Harry ai du la recorriger pendant que Draco s'esclaffait de plus belle, ils prirent place et entamèrent leurs mets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portable de Narime sonna.

- C'est Nhoj, mon copain, on s'est un peu disputé hier

- Ah ? fit mine Harry alors que ça ne l'intéressait pas

- Ouais, une fille lui a laissé un message en disant « je t'aime » et ça m'a énervé. Il m'a dit qu'elle faisait ça à tout le monde mais moi ça me plaît pas.

- Et tu crois que ça plaît aux stars ?! Elles reçoivent des « je t'aime » par milliers même quand elles sont en couple, rétorqua Draco

- Oui, mais moi c'est pas une star c'est un humain !

Un long silence prit place. Alors que les rires des enfants et les bavardages résonnaient aux autres tables, à la leur, on pouvait entendre une mouche péter.

Draco se mit à hurler de rire en essayant de parler entre deux souffles

- Parce que.. pour toi.. les stars.. c'est des.. extra.. terrestre ??

Pendant que Harry, lui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir, ce qui échoua lamentablement et il parti aussi dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Après quelques larmes et quelques gloussements étranglés, ils sortirent prendre l'air. Main dans la main, Harry et Draco se promenaient en profitant du beau temps, pendant que Narime répondait à son Nhoj en pianotant sur les touches de son portable. Ils s'essayèrent ensuite sur un banc et alors que Harry était occupé à caresser de son nez le cour de Draco qui laissait retomber sa tête sur la sienne, Narime sortie son mp3 et une musique assez bourrin y résonna.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Draco dérangé par ce son

- Bah c'est un mp3, tu connais pas ?

- Si… si bien sûr, je… je voulais dire, c'est quoi la chanson qu'on entend ?

- Ah ! C'est du J-Rock ! C'est trop bien !

Harry lui murmura un « je t'expliquerai plus tard » et se retourna vers Narime.

- Il fait quoi comme fonctions ?

- Alors, il fait radio FM, je peux mettre des photos aussi, pas de vidéos, mais j'ai un micro sinon

- Ah ! Dray regarde les micros c'est marrant, je vais te montrer. Tu peux te mettre sur l'enregistrement s'il te plaît ?

Narime fière de servir à quelque chose et d'avoir un objet qui intéresse Harry sous la main, mit en affichage l'option enregistrement et lui tendit l'écouteur devant la figure. Harry ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui pointait l'oreillette sous le nez, allait pour prendre l'appareil dans ses mains.

- Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est mit en route, t'as plus qu'à parler dans l'écouteur

Harry qui avait avancé sa main vers le mp3 pour le prendre s'arrêta net croyant avoir mal entendu et lui demanda :

- Tu m'as demandé de parler dans l'écouteur là ?

- Bah oui, sinon on va pas t'entendre parler

Il pouffa de rire tandis que Draco qui ne comprenait rien à la scène, les observaient avec un air d'incrédulité.

- Narime, je t'explique, dit Harry, pour s'enregistrer il y a un petit trou sur le côté avec marqué « mic » au-dessus et c'est là que tu dois parler. L'écouteur sert simplement à écouter la musique.

Si Draco ne connaissait pas l'existence du trou avec la mention « mic » inscrite, il savait en revanche que dans « écouteur » il y avait le radical « écouter » et que cette Narime devait vraiment avoir un grain pour ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement..

Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'immeuble et souhaitèrent une bonne soirée à Narime.

- Aaaah ! Et bah faudra l'inviter plus souvent !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Cette fille a un grain, c'est carrément une connerie congénitale !

- Mais justement, Dray, justement ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire avec l'histoire des stars !

- Moi c'était avec le muffin, du grand art !!

- Enfin n'empêche qu'elle est lourde quand même, je suis content qu'on se retrouve tous seuls tous les deux !

- Tu… penses à des … choses ? demanda Draco un sourire sadique au coin de la lèvre

- Espèce d'obsédé ! Viens par-là que je botte ton petit cul de vicieux !

- Oh oui Harry, fais-moi mal au derrière !

Et c'est ainsi, qu'ils finirent par faire le tour de l'appart pour ensuite terminer au lit pour une nuit torride. Au palier d'en face, Narime lisait un livre très intéressant et surtout très instructif intitulé « le sexe pour les nuls », Nhoj passant la nuit chez elle arriverait dans une heure…

**Et voilà mon Chef d'oeuvre basé sur des faits réels!! Bon c'est nul mais cétait sur un trip alors bon... vos avis sont les bienvenus ;)**

**Bisous à vous!!**


End file.
